Welcome Home
by The BlueEyed Fool
Summary: There is absolutely no plot to this story only pure unadulterated smut.


I don't own the rights to the characters, but am just letting them have a bit of fun.

 ** _**DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS HIGHLY ADVISED.**_**

****KM****

By the time Matt reached his room, he was in relatively good spirits. Those good spirits only improved when he found his tub situated in the corner of the room, filled with steaming water and Kitty lying naked in the hot water. She reached out one hand and beckoned to him.

"I've been waiting for you," Kitty her warm silky voice call to him.

Matt locked the door behind him and then tugged at the buckle of his gun belt as he crossed the room. "I hope it wasn't for too long. I'm guessing the water is still warm."

"It is," Kitty replied while sitting up so her full breasts emerged from the water. "I thought you'd be here earlier, Cowboy."

"I've been tending to some business," Matt stated as he made quick work of removing his clothes and boots.

"Well, I've got some business that needs tending." With that Kitty stood up and climbed out of the tub. The rivulets of water accented the fine lines of her body. Matt's eyes followed those rivulets as they flowed over her dusk pink nipples, to race down her flat stomach all the way to the thatch of hair between her legs.

Kitty slowly walked towards Matt, each step she took made her breasts bounce, and her hips sway. By the time Kitty was close enough to touch him, Matt was completely naked and fully aroused.

Kitty reached her hand out and wrapped her fingers around his erection. The water on her skin allowed her hand to effortlessly glide up and down his long shaft as she stroked him.

Matt reached out and placed his hands on Kitty's hips and spinning her so she faced the tub behind her. Matt pulled her close enough for his ridged shaft to press against the curve of her buttocks. Kitty responded with a moan before reaching back to slide one hand down the side of Matt's face.

"Walk to the tub," he commanded.

Kitty slowly moved towards the tub, her steps faltering when Matt's hand wandered from her hips, moving along her sides to come around and cup her breasts. She stopped moving and closed her eyes, as she leaned back against Matt and slowly ground herself against his hard member.

Kitty's skin felt like silk to Matt. Her nipples were erect and hard from his touch. Matt always marveled at how well their bodies formed together in all the right places, for all Kitty needed to do was open her legs for his cock to slide between them. Her ass was firm and massaged him nicely as he and Kitty ground against each other. When he squeezed her breasts, Kitty sucked in a deep breath as she continued to grind against him.

Matt removed his hands from her breasts and placed them back on Kitty's hips pushing her forward a few steps. He positioned her in front of the bathtub before easing his throbbing erection between her thighs. Kitty bent forward, grabbed the edge of the tub, and moved her feet apart spreading her legs for him.

The instant that Matt found the lips of her silken folds, he could feel her body tense. She was even wetter there then the rest of her body, which was still dripping with bath water. Matt could smell the sent of lavender that she must have put in the water. That, along with the natural sent of her body filled his senses as he started pumping into her. Kitty groaned every time he thrust into her. But once Matt found his rhythm, she tossed her head back sending her rich red hair over her shoulder.

Matt looked down to admire the curve of Kitty's hips and the slope of her back. Her hair was wet and hung in rope-like strands. He savored the feel of her body between his hands as every inch of his cock glided in and out of her. As the mood struck him, he gripped her tighter and pounded into her harder, as Kitty arched her shoulders and braced her legs to receive him.

"Oh my god," she cried. "Give it to me."

Hearing her begging request, Matt honored it, and every time he drove into her, Kitty's entire body trembled. Soon the entire room was filled with the sound of their bodies coming together mixed with Kitty's desired-filled moans. Matt suddenly pulled out of her, causing Kitty to let out a sharp intake of breath.

Kitty spun around and came at Matt with fire in her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest at the same time her lips pressed against his. As Matt once again grabbed a hold of her hips, Kitty began impatiently kissing the side of Matt's neck.

Before Matt could decide were to take her next, Kitty pushed Matt with the same urgency he'd shown when getting her to the tub. She moved him to the high-backed chair near the window. It was padded with a soft cushion that protected his backside as he dropped down on to it. The second he was seated Kitty climbed on to his lap straddling him.

The sight of her naked body and lust-filled eyes, reached down to a primal part of Matt, that was stimulated even more by the touch of her hand along the shaft of his stiff cock. He felt his tip brush against her damp opening before she lowered herself down onto him. From there she wasted no time bracing herself, by taking ahold of the back of the chair, and riding him with furious abandonment.

"Damn Kitty," Matt said as he tired to balance them. "You are going to break this chair."

Kitty didn't care, as she was completely absorbed in the act of riding her cowboy. She closed her eyes tightening her grip on the back of the chair as she arched her back.

Not wanting to slow her down, Matt cupped her buttocks in both of his hands, and pounded his cock up into Kitty.

After a few powerful thrusts, Kitty moved her hand on the back of the chair to either side of Matt's head bringing her breasts closer to his face. Matt obliged her silent request by kissing and sucking her nipples as he continued to pound into her wet heat. Sweat mingled with the scent-beaded water on her skin, as she slowed their pace to a gentle rocking.

Kitty looked into Matt's eyes, "I've been waiting to do this ever since I saw you ride back into town tonight."

Locking eyes with Kitty, Matt ran his hands along her thighs and drove his throbbing shaft into her with a solid, powerful force. Kitty moaned softly with each impact, as she cupped her breast and then pinched and tweaked her erect nipples.

Matt could feel her slick walls tightening around him, while the passion in Kitty's eyes intensified as the pleasure coursed through her body. When her moans became louder, Matt felt the current within him start to build. Kitty bit her bottom lip when Matt exploded inside of her, barely keeping her cries of passion from being heard out on the street by Matt's room.

As he gave Kitty time to catch her breath, Matt busied himself by suckling her nipples, while enjoying the small after shocks from her orgasm that stimulated his over sensitive member.

Having caught her breath, Kitty stroked the side of Matt's face with the back of her hand to get his attention. As their eye's met, her face broke out in a huge grin. "Welcome home," she spoke softly.

Matt's eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile broadened. "I like the way you welcome me back. Now I'd like to show you how much I missed you." And with that Matt put his arms around Kitty, stood up and headed for the bed.

Fin…or is it?


End file.
